Love in X Club
by Crimson Brunette
Summary: CB gak pandai bikin summary. kalau mau baca silahkan... coba baca ya? Gomawo...
1. Chapter 1

Hai Hai Minna-san! Setelah menjadi Author Hiatus, akhirnya Crimson Brunette alias Airin alias CB balik lagi! Kali ini CB mampir ke fandom Gakuen Alice! Woohoo! Karena baru baru ini CB cinta sama Gakuen Alice, jadi maaf banget kalo fic.a masih agak agak gimana… geto…

Selain itu nih, X Club disini semacam sama Dangerous Ability Class, cuma, di fic ini, kelas-kelas ability itu dijadiin club gitu, kayak latent club, atau yang lainlah… Disini gak hanya anak anak DA yang masuk X Club, tapi dimasukkan juga seperti yang dibawah ini…

Oh iya, disini, umur-umurnya beda lho sama yang di manga atau anime (jelaslah)

Mikan : 15 Hotaru : 15

Natsume : 15 Ruka : 15

Tsubasa : 17 Misaki : 17

Tonouchi : 20 Subaru : 20

Sakurano : 20 Kaname : 17

Rui : 20 Yakumo : 20

Hayate : 17 Nobara : 17

Rei/Persona : 33 Narumi : 35

Shiki : 37 Kazumi /HSP : 58

Youichi : 8

KYAAAAAAAAAA! Gila banget! Fic ini bener bener Gaje, OOC, de el el! Pokoknya ENJOY ya! (sambil nangis nangis gaje)

**GAKUEN ALICE © HIGUCHI TACHIBANA**

**THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME OKAY?**

10 tahun lalu…

Gadis mungil itu berlari tanpa henti. Hujan bertambah deras membuat tubuh gadis itu menggigil. Rambut sampai kakinya basah kuyup, dan wajahnya pucat. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Ia melompati pagar sebuah gedung yang tinggi dengan mudah lalu berlari menuju hutan

(Natsume's POV)

Aku menghela nafas, benar-benar. Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu ini berisi orang orang yang menyebalkan dan kadang berisik. Sukses membuatku kesal setengah mati. Badanku tidak kedinginan walau badai beserta hujan lebat sudah turun diluar sana sejak lama. Yah, badainya baru mulai sekarang sih. Angin berhembus kuat.

Walau suhu rumah ini lumayan hangat karena perapiannya, tetap saja tidak bisa membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Tidak banyak percakapan, makan apa adanya walau misi berbahaya dan melelahkan selalu datang. Beginilah hidup kami, anggota-anggota X club Gakuen Alice. Club kami bukan club biasa. Lebih mirip seperti kelompok pesuruh.

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan melihat keluar jendela. Menghindari makanan makanan aneh yang menurutku tidak perlu kumakan.

Mikan's POV

Aku kembali berlari. Pandanganku mulai pudar tapi aku masih harus berlari. Kalau tidak, aku bisa bisa mati disini. Kelompok kelompok orang yang mengincarku masih saja mengitariku dari belakang. Aku tidak mau ikut mereka. Aku benar benar bingung, kenapa sejak awal aku selalu dikejar kejar? Kenapa orang tuaku meninggalkanku sendiri? Kenapa mereka pergi?

Hutan ini gelap. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, sekarang aku ada dimana. Ya ampun.. perutku benar benar keroncongan… sudah 1 minggu aku tidak makan… tiba tiba, aku merasakan aura dingin dari belakang… kelompok itu sudah ada didekatku. Aku berusaha mempercepat lariku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah ada didepanku. Menghalangiku yang berkaki kecil ini, untuk melewati mereka

Natsume's POV

Aku masih menghindari tatapan Ruka, sahabatku yang memaksaku untuk makan. Tiba tiba, mataku yang tajam melihat setitik cahaya

Siapa orang bodoh yang mau berada di hutan ini? Bukankah ada bear, si beruang buatan Kaname dibagian luar? Aku merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar. Sesuatu yang benar benar aneh dan tidak pernah kurasakan. Aku beranjak pergi keluar. Mengacuhkan tatapan bingung Ruka dibelakangku

"Natsume? Kenapa? Ada Kazumi-sama dan Shiki-sama disini…"ujar Ruka sambil mengekorku dari belakang

"Bodoh…"sahutku ringan sambil membuka pintu

"Natsume! Ada ap…"

"Ada orang disana sekitar 51 orang"kataku memotong ucapan Ruka dan berlari keluar. Misaki, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Tono dan Narumi mengekor juga dibelakang.

_Makin dekat. _Instingku mengatakan begitu. Makin dekat dengan siapa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Terdengar suara anak perempuan, merintih kesakitan.

"Ada anak perempuan disana."ucap Tono

Kami mempercepat lari kami. Begitu sampai, kami melihat seorang anak kecil dengan jubah, yang ditarik tarik paksa oleh benyak pria besar.

"Hei"panggil Tsubasa

Mereka menoleh

"Berani beraninya kalian memasuki wilayah X Club… mau kuhajar?"tanyanya sok. Dasar bocah (Gak nyadar kamu juga masih bocah –dibakar natsume)

"Eit.. cukup aku saja yang maju"sela Naru

Aku mulai menutup mataku dan menjauh bersama yang lain. Malas melihat aksi Naru dengan love love aneh dan aura pink menjijikkan. Dengan sekali sentuh dan tak sampai 2 menit, orang orang itu sudah pergi keluar hutan

"Beres"seru Naru sok manis

Menjijikkan. Misaki dan Hotaru mendekati orang berjubah yang sudah pingsan itu. Dimana perempuan yang tadi dikatakan instingku? Mungkin dia kabur?

"Ayo angkat kehutan"sahut Tono dari belakang

"Kau bodoh? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengangkatnya kalau perutku masih sakit karena makan sup asap-mu itu?"kata Hotaru kesal

Akhirnya Narumi selaku yang paling tua mengangkatnya. Tangannya dingin dan pucat. Sepertinya. Karena aku hanya melihatnya tanpa mau menyentuhnya

(Still Natsume's)

Orang itu dibaringkan di kasur Misaki. Walau bajunya masih basah sih… di kamar ini hanya ada aku, Ruka, Hotaru, Misaki, Tsubasa, Tono dan Narumi. Yang menemukannya saja. Karena kami khususnya aku tidak ingin banyak orang disini.

"Baiklah, pertama tama, kita lepas dulu jubah usangnya ini"seru Misaki dan langsung melepas jubah anak itu. Rambut _brunette_ lurus terurai, kulit putih walau masih agak pucat bibir merah muda dan hidung mancungnya. Cantik. Tunggu. Apa aku barusan bilang kalau dia cantik?

"Ah… cantik sekali…"gumam Misaki heboh. Kupasati wajah orang orang disini. Tono yang bengong, Tsubasa menelan ludahnya, Narumi pucat, tidah tahu kenapa. Selain itu, Hotaru melihatnya tanpa bilang apa apa, dasar Ice Princess, tapi bisa kukatakan kalau dia melihat gadis ini dengan mata kagum. Ruka yang menurutku aneh. Wajahnya memerah. Apa dia sakit?

"Ruka. Kau sakit?"tanyaku to the point.

"Tidak"jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya

Oke. Gadis ini memang lumayan cantik-lah. Sampai orang orang disini terbengong bengong selama beberapa saat.

"Sekarang yang cowok keluar"kata Misaki akhirnya

"Kenapa?"Tsubasa bertanya dengan polosnya, bocah (Alah Natsume ! lo juga masih bicah banget. Nyadar gak sih lo?- di sate Natsume)

"Kami akan mengganti bajunya. Keluar! Hotaru, ambil bajumu ya"jawab Misaki. Kami pun keluar. Ketika keluar aku langsung duduk di sofa. Ruka memberi makan ke kelincinya yang satu itu. Tsubasa langsung ngambil makanan bersama Tono. Narumi tak luput dari penglihatanku. Dia langsung menuju kedua Principal. High School Principal, Kazumi Yukihira, Shiki Masachika, Middle School Principal. Begitu selesai dengan kata katanya, Kedua Principal itu langsung terkejut. Tidak kurang Persona yang melihatnya juga sama terkejutnya

"Kau tidak bohong?"tanya Kazumi cepat

"Tentu saja!"jawab Narumi

Aku bingung. Ada apa sih?

"Semuanya! Lihat! Dia sudah bangun!"teriak Misaki dari dalam

Normal POV

Semua orang masuk kekamar yang sederhana dan sangat sempit ini. Termasuk si banci Rui (dibunuh) dan Hayate si babu(diterbangin) dan yang lain lain

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Warna coklat madu. Warna yang makin membuat sempurna wajahnya. Ia mengerjap ngerjap dan akhirnya terkejut sendiri. Ia menatap mereka lekat lekat dan menyadari kalau tangannya tetap memegang sesuatu. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali menatap mereka semua lekat lekat. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dan takut. Namun, ia terlihat kaget ketika melihat High School Principal. Ia terbelalak, begitu juga HSP. Ia berjalan tertatih tatih perlahan dan memeluk HSP

"Ayah…"gumamnya pelan

Mereka semua terlihat kaget.

"Apa? Kazumi-sama?"tanya Rui kaget

Begitu mendengar nama Kazumi, gadis itu melepas pelukannya sambil membungkuk minta maaf

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! maaf! Aku… tidak sengaja! Aku minta maaf! Benar benar minta maaf! Kukira anda ayahku.. padahal ayahku kan sudah meninggal… maafkan aku"ujarnya

Kazumi menatapnya lekat lekat lalu kembali memeluknya

"L.. lho? Ada apa?"batin gadis itu

"Kau tidak salah… aku memang bukan ayahmu.. tapi aku pamanmu…"desisnya pelan. Seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu sukses terkejut. Minus Narumi, Shiki, dan Persona

"Pa.. paman?"

"Ya. Tentu saja… Mikan"serunya

Gadis itu masih kaget. Lalu wajahnya terlihat mengingat sesuatu

"Ah, ini. Surat yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku. Sebelum mereka meninggalkan aku bersama Kakek"jelasnya

Kazumi membaca surat itu. Ya, surat yang benar benar ditujukan untuknya

"Selamat datang, di Gakuen Alice. Mikan Yukihira. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah murid sekolah ini. Sekaligus anggota dari X Club ini"Kazumi menepuk kepala Mikan

"Mikan… anak Yuka?"tanya Shiki pelan. Mikan hanya tersenyum manis melihat Shiki

"Kamu.. siapa?"tanyanya balik dengan muka yang sangat polos

"Shiki Masachika. Middle School Principal. Teman Ibumu. Senang berkenalan"serunya

"Emm.."angguk Mikan

"Jadi… apa alice-nya?"tanya Tonouchi Akira alias Tono

"Narumi"panggil Persona

Narumi mengangguk dan kembali mengeluarkan aura aura pink-nya itu.

"Kau cantik sekali Mikan… seperti Ibumu lho. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang memperkenalkan dirimu pada orang orang disini?"tanyanya sambil tetap mengeluarkan Alice

Anehnya, Mikan tidak terpengaruh dan matanya tidak mengeluarkan sinar sinar love itu. Tentu saja membuat semua orang disana bingung. Minus orang yang sudah mengenal ibu atau ayah Mikan

"Namaku Mikan Yukihira. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Aku berharap aku dapat berguna untuk kalian semua disini"serunya sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

"Oy Narumi! Alicenya…Nullification? Penolakan?"tanya Tono cepat

"Ya.. oh ya, selain itu… kalian harus hati hati lho"seru Narumi

"Kenapa?"tanya Tono lagi

"Dia punya Stealing Alice, selain itu dia juga punya pasangannya… alias Insertion Alice"Narumi menjawab dengan bling bling

Tono, Tsuabsa, Natsume, Rui dan yang lainnya terkejut. Jangan aneh kalau mereka sifatnya dewasa. Mereka kan anak anak X Club, tempat yang bisa dibilang… **Berbahaya**(Plak! Sok banget deh rin, pake dibold segala)

"Mikan. Kau tahu siapa yang dari tadi mengejarmu?"tanya Shiki

Mikan menggeleng

"Fuukitai. Anak buah Elementary School Principal. Orang yang ingin menjadikanmu budak. Untuk menyembuhkan Elementary School Principal"ujar Shiki

"Itukah yang menyebabkan aku harus berlari lari seperti ini? Dan itukah yang menyebabkan Orang Tuaku meninggal? Oh ya, Kakekku bilang kalau ada surat untukku juga didalam amplop surat yang sama dengan punya Kazumi-sama. Apa aku boleh membacanya?"tanya Mikan bertubi tubi

Kazumi menggeleng pelan. "Kau bisa membacanya, jika umurmu sudah mencukupi"katanya dan pergi keluar bersama sama dengan Shiki

"Err… Apa Shiki-sama dan Kazumi-sama juga bagian dari X Club..?"tanya Mikan sambil menatap Narumi.

"Ya. Benar sekali. Mikan, hanya ada satu syarat untukmu agar kau bisa masuk disini"seru Narumi

"Apa?"tanya Mikan

"Kau tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau kau, adalah anggota X Club. Lalu, jangan sampai kau, bertemu dengan Elemantary School Principal"Narumi memegang bahu kecil Mikan. Mikan yang bingung hanya dapat mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuk…

Suara itu membuat orang orang yang masih tersisa disana tertawa. Kecuali Yakumo, Natsume, Hotaru, Subaru dan Persona

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan, Mikan-chan?"tanya Misaki

"Err.. 1 minggu.."jawab Mikan sukses membuat mereka yang ada disana terkaget kaget.

"Pantas saja kau kurus kering begini… ayo makan"kata Rui memberikan sup ber-asap buatan Tono

"Aku tidak yakin, Rui-san. Aku akan masak"kata Misaki sambil mengambil apron

"STOP!"cegah Tsubasa

"Kenapa?"tanya Misaki sewot berat

"Mikan-chan alias Kouhai-ku ini bisa mati kalau kau memberikannya salah satu dari racun mematikanmu itu!"teriaknya dan sukses mendapatkan benjol diatas kepalanya.

"Lagi pula, Misaki-chan, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk masak.. biar aku yang masak.."seru Narumi

"Eeeeh? Biasanya kan aku masak?"sahut Misaki sewot untuk kedua kalinya

"Kau kan hanya mecahin telor!"teriak Tsubasa lagi. Misaki yang kesal akhirnya memukul mukul Tsubasa dengan kepalan kecil tangannya, membuat yang lain tertawa tawa. Sepertinya, kehangatan akan mulai terjadi di X Club

Woohoo! Chap 1 selesai… mohon Review-nya ya… please banget… soalnya, lagi butuh karena lagi galau nih! Beneran! Please… Flame diterima, jangan pedes pedes ya, CB juga suka komen pedes ke temen temen tapi please! Yang sabar sabar… kripik dan sambal-nya ditunggu juga lho, See you in the next Chap! Don't be a Silent Reader!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minna-san! CB balik lagi dengan Love in X Club! Gak banyak bacot nih, langsung aja yah!

Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana

This Fic belongs to me!

Normal Time, Mikan's POV

Namaku Mikan Yukihira. Umurku 15 tahun. Anggota X Club. Sudah lama aku merahasiakan keanggotaanku ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Narumi sensei. Kukira, orang orang di X Club ini gila dan aneh aneh lho. Ternyata mereka menyenangkan. Ada Nobara-chan, dia cantik dan pemalu. Persona-sensei yang sering dapet misi dan lumayan berbahaya tapi menurutku dia sangat baik kok. Narumi-sensei sih jangan ditanya, dia baik. Bahkan sekarang aku memanggilnya ayah. Kadang kadang sih. Lalu… Hotaru-chan! Dia sahabatku! Dia dingiin! Julukannya saja ice princess, padahal yang punya alice es situ Nobara-chan! Tapi, dia sangat baik padaku. Ada juga Misaki senpai. Dia baik dan memang kakak terbaikku. Kakak terbaikku yang satu lagi adalah Tsubasa Senpai. Tempat curhatku satu satunya. Dia sangat baik dan jahil! Kaname-senpai juga. Walau sakit sakitan, dia sangat tampan dan baik hati. Dia pembuat bear. Aku suka sekali pada bear. Sayaaang… sekali! Tapi bear dingin… huee… selain itu, ada Shiki-san. Dia baik sekali. Dia teman ibu. Dia begitu menyayangiku. Sama seperti paman, Kazumi-san. Dia sangat tegas dan tampan. Mirip sekali dengan ayah. Kadang aku berasumsi kalau ini ayahku. Bodoh ya! (emang-ditendang) Hmm… Rui-san yang tergila gila pada Tsubasa senpai. Yah, dia sampai mengutuknya.. ehehehe,, dengan bukti tanda bintang dibawah mata kiri Tsubasa senpai. Dia lucu. Yakumo-san yang dingin dan pendiam itu sebenarnya sangat baik dan peduli dengan teman temannya lho! Ada juga Hayate-san yang jadi bulan bulanannya Rui-san! Dia lucu! Dia juga tergila gila dengan Hotaru sampai memanggilnya cool blue sky! Hehe… hmm… kalau Tono-senpai itu genit! Hihi.. lalu, ada member baru yang berumur 3 tahun waktu aku masih 10 tahun. Sekarang dia sudah 8 tahun. Dia tampan, tenang, pintar dan kuat lho! Namanya Youichi Hijiri. Awalnya dia tidak terlalu dekat padaku dan menempel terus pada Natsume. Tapi, akhirnya, dia dekat juga denganku sampai memanggilku nee-chan. Senangnya… Aku sering memarahinya. Kenapa? Dia mencontoh sikap Natsume sih… bicara soal Natsume, aku jadi kesal. Dia memanggilku seenaknya dengan panggilan polka, panda atau ichigo kara! Ih! Menyebalkan! Mana sifatnya itu menyebalkan! Suka bolos, tidur dikelas, membentak orang lain, malas malasan! Ah! Mana aku duduk disebelahnya lagi! Sialan! Dia juga dingin! Tapi, untung temannya, Ruka-kun, benar benar baik dan santai. Dia sangat manis, menurutku. Dia sering jadi korban blackmail Hotaru. Dasar… Oh, ya ada Sakurano-senpai, dia baik dan tenang. Santai juga sih. Senyumnya bisa dibilang memukau! Kakak Hotaru, Subaru-senpai juga sangat baik walau dingin.

"Yukihira-san!"

Suara itu membuatku terbelalak. KYAA! Jin-Jin

"Kau mau sampai kapan melamun hah? Sebagai hukuman, selesaikan soal soal didepan! Seluruhnya!"serunya kencang

Aku hanya bisa berdiri dan mengerjakan soal yang ada didepan. Glek! Ada 10 soal! Mati aku! untung saja aku dibekali otak yang lumayan encer.

KRIIIING!

Bel berbunyi dan aku pun selesai mengerjakan soal ini

"Err.. sudah , Jin Jin"kataku tanpa sadar

"Apa?"tanyanya mengeraskan indra pendengarnya

"Ah! Su.. sudah selesai, Jinno-sensei.."gumamku pelan

Ia hanya memeriksanya dan mendesis lalu pergi. Syukurlah…

"Dasar. Melamun tidak jelas. Tidak ada kerjaan. Bodoh sekali kau polka.."sahut seseorang ketika aku duduk

"NA-TSU-ME!"teriakku kencang. Apa lagi yang ingin dia ejek dariku?

"Suaramu benar benar buruk! Telingaku sampai sakit!"katanya kecil. Aku hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas. Kini aku mengeluarkan aura hitam bertuliskan _SIAP SIAP MAKAN SUP BUATAN TONO_SENSEI!_

Dia tertawa pelan dan pergi dengan Ruka

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Yukihira.."teranya dan pergi menyusul Natsume

Nah, sekarang disiniah aku. berkutat dengan dapur. Disaat semua anggota yang lain sedang berbahagia dengan misi misi yang mereka lakukan… aku memang tidak pernah mengatakannya. Karena Naru-Sensei bilang begitu… huft… memasak, mencuci dan perkerjaan rumah lain kukerjakan semua. Itulah tugasku. Aku benar benar tidak habis pikir… kenapa ESP alias Kuonji-san itu benar benar menginginkan kemampuanku? Dasar… aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang tua.

Sekarang aku bengong. Sudah semua. Masak, mengepel, menyapu,mencuci, menggosok.. hh.. aku bosan!

"B-O-S-A-N"ejaku

"Kenapa? Mikan-chibi?"tanya seseorang dibelakangku

"A.. Ah.. tidak tidak.. bukan apa apa"elakku melihat Tsubasa-senpai. Dia dan seluruh orang disini sudah bersusah payah dan mengurusku sejak kecil. Malah, mereka sepertinya kerepotan. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini!

"Kau bosan?"tanyanya lagi

"Tidak! Err! Makan yuk!"seruku

"Mikan.. kau tidak bisa bohong dariku.. aku tidak makan kalau kau tidak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."bantahnya. bagaimana ini?

Tiba tiba pintu dibuka dan semua orang sudah ada diluar melangkah masuk. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya

"Nee… Okaeri!"sahutku meninggalkan Tsubasa-senpai. GOMEN!

"Wah wah,, kau bahkan bilang okaeri walau aku dan yang lain tidak bilang tadaima~~~"Narumi-sensei menepuk kepalaku. Aku hanya tertawa

"Nee, Mikan-chan.. apa makan malamnya?"tanya Rui-san

"Hmm.. silahkan ke meja. Makanan sudah kusediakan dengan rapi!"

Mereka langsung berhambur ke meja makan dan menatap masakanku dengan tatapan berbinar. Lebay banget.

"Ah… rasanya seperti disurga makanan tiap ada Mikan disisi kita…"kata Tono-senpa.. eh, Tono-sensei. Kadang aku masih suka memanggilnya Tono-senpai

"TENTU SAJA! Kalau aku harus makan sup asap-mu itu lagi, lebih baik aku mati!"seru Hotaru sambil memakan makanannya

"Iya ya, sebelum ada Mikan, kita makanannya yah sup asap Tono, nasi kelewat gosong Tsubasa… galau banget"seru Misaki senpai sambil menyeruput teh-nya. Aku tertawa tawa saja

"Huu…"cibir Tsubasa-senpai

"Tidak baik bicara sambil makan.."kataku

"Tuh kan. Kalau ada cewek memang enak. Untung kau ada disini Mikan-chan"ujar Rui-san

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kau anggap aku bukan cewek?"tanya Misaki-senpai. Hotaru memberi deathglare, Nobara hanya tersenyum minta maaf

"Sudah.. ayo makan. Kau juga, Mikan"ucap Naru-sensei

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil sumpitku

~0~0~0~

"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian?"tanyaku setelah selesai makan

"Oh! Aku lupa! Hayate! Hayate!"teriak Rui-san memanggil Hayate

Hayate-san terlihat menolak saat Rui-san menariknya kearahku

"M.. Mikan-chan.. karena Cuma kamu disini yang bisa menyembuhkan luka…"katanya memohon padaku. Stop! Alice-ku bukan itu lho! Aku Cuma menyembuhkannya dengan manual

"Bukannya ada Subaru-sensei?"tanyaku bingung

"Dia masih ada misi… dia pergi tadi, kau tidak lihat?"

Aku hanya menelan ludah sambil menyingkap baju atasan Hayate-san. Benar saja, luka dalam, dan darah yang sudah agak kering. Benar benar,, kenapa dia menolak

Tak terasa air mataku menetes

"Tuh kan, Rui! Jangan buat Mikan menangis!"serunya

"…"aku diam dan akhirnya membalut lukanya secara manual. Benar benar menyedihkan! Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal untukku dan aku hanya dapat membantu sedikit untuk mereka?

"Mikan-chan.. kenapa menangis?"tanyanya

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan meletakkan perban dan alat alat lainnya, lalu pergi. Meninggalkan mereka yang sedang terbengong bengong melihatku.

"Hiks! Hiks.."

Desahan tangisku sedikit terdengar didalam hutan ini. Benar benar menyebalkan! Sialan!

"Nee-chan?"panggil seseorang dibelakangku

"Y…Youichi!"seruku

"Ada apa?"tanyanya penasaran

"T..tidak apa. Tenang saja"kataku pelan. Aku berdiri dan tersenyum melihatnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Mana bisa aku percaya dengan kata katamu itu, bodoh. Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dengan sikap Natsume yang paling kubenci

"Haaaah…"aku menghela nafas pelan. "Aku hanya ingin dapat misi. Agar bisa benar benar menyatu dengan X Club"kataku jujur."Ayo pulang. Aku masakkan kue beras kesukaanmu"

Benar. Aku tidak boleh menangis disini. Aku pasti bisa berguna! Aku pasti bisa!

"Kami pulang!"seruku ceria memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju dapur

"M.. Mikan-chan.. kau tidak apa apa? Kena.. kenapa kau berlari lari keluar dengan tergesa gesa tadi?"tanya Nobara-chan

"Ah! .. er.. gak apa apa sih.. gak masalah kok! Nah, kalian tidak menghabiskan beras kan?"tanyaku

"Tentu tidak Yukihara! Mana mungkin! Kami tidak berani pegang pegang beras! Kami tidak mau makan makanan aneh lagi!"terka Ruka jujur dan mendapat deathglare

"Baguslah! Sekarang, siapa yang mau bantu aku membuat kue beras?"

Sontak semua orang berdiri. Hahaha, memang inilah makanan favorit mereka.

Normal POV

Sementara Mikan dan yang lain memasak, Natsume dan Narumi hanya duduk di sofa dengan tenang

"Kau tidak bantu bantu, Natsume-kun?"tanya Narumi

"… Masalah?"Natsume balik nanya ala Soimah (dibakar)

"Yah… tidak juga sih. Menurutku, Mikan benar benar berperan sebagai Ibu disini. Lihat saja, bahkan persona sensei ikut membuat kue beras. Yah, walau hanya memerintah. Tentu saja"seru Narumi tersenyum. Natsume hanya diam dan menatap Mikan.

"Menurutku dia hanya gadis Idiot yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai mendapat special star"Natsume berdiri dan memakan kue beras yang baru matang

"NATSUME! KUE BERAS PERTAMA UNTUK YOUICHI!"teriak Mikan.

"Idiot! Untuk apa aku dapat yang pertama! Kedua pun tak masalah kan?"seru Youichi dengan muka merah

"Youichi! Jangan tiru sikap Natsume yang jelek itu!"teriak Mikan lagi

Suasana menjadi meriah an makin meriah ketika Natsume mulai menggoda Mikan.

"Suasana muram yang biasanya ternyata memang sudah berkahir ya"kata Narumi

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan Kazumi datang sambil memasang tampang datarnya

"Mikan"ujarnya

"Paman.. ada apa?" Mikan mendatangi pamannya

"Kau akan mendapatkan misi. Siap siap ya"terang Kazumi dengan senyum tipis dan disambut dengan wajah tersenyum yang paling manis Mikan

"Terimakasih, Paman.."Senyum Mikan.

"Aku tidak setuju"

Sontak semua orang melirik kearah suara,

"Natsume?"tanya Mikan

Huoo.. jadi juga Chapter 2… ouw… jelek banget gak? Ini langsung di update sih,,, review ya, don't be a silent reader….


End file.
